The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Lagerstroemia indica×Lagerstroemia fauriei, commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination, ‘Gamad II’.
The new crapemyrtle originated from open-pollinated seed of ‘Pocomoke’ (unpatented) a compact, rose-pink flowered introduction in 1999. ‘Gamad II’ was selected as a single raspberry red-flowered seedling with upright-mounded growth habit from 2000 seedlings of ‘Pocomoke’ by the inventor in 2002 in Dearing, Ga.